


I'm Not a Joke

by MsNita



Category: Hellsing, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mad Science, Monsters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s), Science Experiments, Self-Improvement, Self-Reflection, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, purebreds, were-ligers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNita/pseuds/MsNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets thrust into a whole new world when he enters a fight with a monster and almost loses with his very life. Now, he sets out to prove that he is the best, but he'll find that it will come from who and how he least likely suspects it to. It is when Jack introduces him to a person, who provides a catalysts into this whole world that he goes through some self-reflection.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Xiaolin Showdown or Hellsing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Chase breathed heavily as he hid behind a tree from the monster that was stalking him. He couldn't really call it hiding, more like leaning as he tried to keep pressure off of his wounded leg. He was fortunate that the bullet just grazed him after seeing what it did to the tree it hit, but he still had a massive gash where contact was made. His warriors wouldn't be there to save him from this monster; they were dead, all of them. He fought to keep control as the horrid visions played in his head over and over again. His warriors, his beautiful feline companions, ripped to shreds before his very eyes. Teeth ripping the head off a tiger, a hand spearing through a lion, spilling its entrails. That disgusting slurping sound as the creature's unnaturally long tongue lapped up the blood that was spilled as Chase covered his ears to block it out.

"Lookie what I found," a deep voice snarled.

Chase looked over in the direction he had been trying to run in to see the monster standing there, with a leopard's head in hand, blocking his path. He stared at the crooked grin and strange, circular, red glasses. It was hard to believe that the creature had just slaughtered a group of predatory cats just a few moments earlier as there wasn't a drop of blood on him. Chase cried out in indignation as the monster dropped the leopard's head before crushing it as he marched over to the Heylin warrior. Chase tried to run, but a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the very tree he was hiding behind. A gasp escaped Chase's lips at the force in which he was thrust into the tree as he heard bark cracking as well as a few of his bones. Blood flew from his mouth before turning into a rivulet at the corner of his mouth as he glared at the inhumane creature before him.

Chase grunted as the monster squeezed his face in a firm grip, bruising his jawline, "You're almost too pretty to be a warrior, much less a man." Chase spat bloody spittle in the monster’s face at the further indignation he was suffering. Chase was repulsed as that disgusting snake of a tongue slithered out to lick up the bloody spittle. "Mmm, you might taste even better."

Chase's eyes went wide as the monster lowered his head letting a cool breath caress Chase's neck. Chase cried out as fangs pierced his skin. Slowly, he could feel his blood leave his body, even the gash on his leg managed to stop bleeding at the lack of blood flow. His life flashed before his very eyes as the creature continued to drain him. For the first time in his life, Chase was afraid, not of dying, but whether or not anyone would miss him. Would Omi notice that he is no longer there at the battles for Shen Gong Wu? Would the fiery Kimiko even bring it to anyone's attention that he had been missing? Would Raimundo make one of his smart aleck remarks about him to ignite some curiosity? Would Clay, in his homebody way, say that they need to check on him? And Jack, what would he do? He was so delicate, despite how tough he tried to show people he was. Would any of them find out, or would his body be left to rot and his soul to wander? His vision became hazy as something pulled him from his thoughts. He realized that he was laid out in the roots of the tree as the monster kneeled next to him.

"I am not going to kill you," he stated. "My Master ordered me to kill a monster, while physically, you fit the bill, a monster you are not. So, what does that make you? A man? A dog? Heh, a woman?" Chase was too weak to spit at him again as he glared the hell beast before he moved to speak into his ear. "My Master might punish me for letting you live, but you best take this and make use of it. I never spare anyone when I am ordered to kill."

With that, the monster stood and walked away to disappear in the shadows. Chase thought that this would be how he would die, left to linger alone, not even his killer to witness his last moments. It was kind of depressing as he tried to laugh sardonically. Before he passed out, he could hear someone calling out his name.

Jack? Chase thought as everything went black.


	2. Touching in the Hospital

The Xiaolin warriors rushed into the hospital as soon as they heard that Chase was admitted to the hospital and was in critical condition. Clay asked to be told where Chase was being held, but when the nurse said that only family members may be permitted to see the victim, they were at a loss. It was then that Kimiko hacked the system to find out as they raced down the hallway to the ICU. They stopped when they saw Jack through a window. When he turned to look at them, they tried to keep from wincing. Jack was wringing his hands as he glanced at them before returning his attention to Chase anxiously. It was when they looked at Chase that they gasped. It was hard to tell it was even him; he wore a hospital's gown, instead of his usual armor, he had tubes coming out of him, and he even had a breathing mask on.  
Jack listened as the doctors argued over how Chase could even be alive as a woman mentioned that he had lost more blood than was humanly possible. They had allowed Jack in because they had finally gotten Chase to stabilize. Jack wondered how Chase would handle some complete stranger's blood flowing through his veins. He could see bruises forming on Chase's face in the shape of a hand. Chase's entire thigh was wrapped up in gauze. The doctors had said that there were cracked ribs as well as a collapsed lung. They even said that because of the blunt force trauma to his back, Chase might be temporarily paralyzed as they were still trying to reduce the swelling around his spinal column.  
He couldn't tell what had happened to his hero. He was going to see him and tell him one of his schemes when he came upon a massacre. When he recognized what was left of Chase's warriors, he followed the blood trail he found leading away from it to find Chase sprawled at the foot of a tree. He was so happy he had made a med-bot after so many injuries. Now, he was standing at the foot of Chase's bed as the Xiaolin losers started to file in to talk to him about what happened. Typical, it was cheese-ball that opened his big mouth first.  
"How could this have happened?" he asked, "Are we sure that Chase doesn't have a weakling, twin brother?"  
"He's the real deal, cue ball," Jack yelled.  
"What happened?" Kimiko replied.  
"I don't know, I don't know," Jack answered, "I was going to tell him about another one of my plans when I walked onto the intestines of one of his cats, to see that they were ripped apart like they were rag dolls! I then see a blood trail and expecting the worse, I run to the source and find him sprawled out like a used up, broken doll at the foot of a tree!"  
"Calm down, partner," Clay whispered, "they got him stabilized, he'll be back in his feet in no time."  
"You think?" Jack asked genuinely.  
"Yeah, man," Raimundo interrupted, "ain't nothing that can keep Lizard-breath down." Jack smiled weakly, despite the insult made about his hero.  
Chase could tell they were all there, the Xiaolin monks and Jack. He knew he was in a hospital; he could feel the tubes entering his body, hear the machine monitoring his vitals, and he could smell the breathing mask on his face. He opened his eyes slightly as he gazed at the youths talking amongst each before looking around him. He gazed at the donated blood with distaste, but he wasn't about to rip out the source of what he could only assume was keeping him alive. When his gaze shifted to the window, absolute shock seized his entire body. Standing there was the monster that put him there, and a woman he had never seen before. He didn't know what happened next as everything became a blur as he focused on the monster that almost killed him.  
The Xiaolin monks didn't know what happened to cause the change as they were getting ready to leave, but the machine monitoring Chase started blaring as his pulse rate accelerated. Jack was screaming in horror as tears fell down his face when the doctors all rushed in pushing everyone out besides Jack. They watched through the window as Chase started coughing up blood as the doctors struggled to get him stabilized again.  
Through the flurry of doctors yelling, Chase could hear the monster speak with his master. Chase struggled to listen to them as for a brief moment he saw one of the doctors take off the breathing mask that was now coated in blood.  
"Explain to me, why didn't you kill him?" She asked, "You've never disobeyed an order so blatantly."  
"Because my master," he replied silkily, "you sent me to kill a monster. While he might fit the bill, I can't really call him a monster."  
"How is that?"  
"Because unlike me or any other monster I have met, he can choose to take back his humanity. He just refuses to."  
"Very well," she stated, "but you better be right on this. If he causes any trouble…"  
"Those children they just shoved out usually keep him in line," he said amusingly.  
As they left, Chase thought depressingly, I am nothing more than a joke to them.

 

* * *

The Xiaolin monks were coming to check on Chase after Kimiko had found a post from Jack stating that he was stable again and awake. When they reached the room Chase was in, they received a truly sad sight. Inside Jack was actually force-feeding Chase what they knew to be the Loa Mang Lone soup, but what was surprising was the fact that Chase was trying to fight him. Chase would try to push Jack's hand away only to leave scratch marks that would bleed. Raimundo winced along with Jack as Jack tried to bear through the pain as he tried to do what he believed was saving his idol. What they couldn't understand was why Chase was refusing to take the soup, the very soup that he tried to make Dojo out of.  
Chase gasped out after Jack had managed to force the soup down him. He had to admit that he was impressed that despite the damage Chase had done to his hand, Jack had ignored it and didn't even make a sound as he completed his goal. It also angered Chase that he was so weak that Jack could force him to do something he refused to do. He didn't want the soup anymore, if it couldn't help him against that monster then what good was it?  
"There you go Chase," Jack whispered desperately, "Now, you'll heal in no time."  
"What if I don't want to heal?" Chase replied hoarsely.  
"Don't say that!" Jack snapped, "Once you're better then you can go beat the sense into whoever put you in here!"  
"You don't really believe that, do you Jack?" Chase asked. "If he put me in here once, what makes you think that he won't kill me the next time?"  
Jack was trying to fight back the tears at the thought of losing his hero, Chase could see that clearly. He couldn't recall being admired by someone so fully. He was holding in all the turmoil he was feeling because he knew that the monks were just standing outside the window. He couldn't let them see him break, he wouldn't let them see. He could tell Jack had been crying quite a bit because of how his eyes were extremely bloodshot. Chase gently took his hand and clasped it in an attempt to apologize for brutalizing his fingers so. Knowing that they were reading too much into it, he didn't stop the monks when Clay suggested that they give them some privacy. Chase couldn't help but smile at Omi's innocence as he didn't understand Clay's meaning. When they were gone though, it really hit him; the depression, the fear, the shame, all of it. For the first time since he couldn't even remember when, Chase broke down. He knew it scared Jack senseless to see his very idol weep before him, but Chase would have been lying if he said that he knew that Jack would gently embrace him and let him cry into his shoulder. Chase was so confused by this affection, but it had been so long since he had allowed any affection to be shown to him. He didn't know how long he had wept or when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke briefly to find himself with Jack's arms wrapped around him. He sighed as he fell back to sleep, he was too tired to care about the extended amount of contact he was permitting Jack, and at the moment the warm body was an added comfort that he wasn't about to chase off, even if it was Jack.  
It wasn't long before Chase had even been taken off of the heart monitor as he was becoming more like himself. The doctors were amazed by how fast he was healing.

 

* * *

Chase was sleeping peacefully with Jack sleeping next to him. For a brief moment, he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes to see a strange man with circular glasses staring down at him with a maniacal smile. Chase was about to say something, but only a rasp would escape his throat as it burned horribly.  
The man shushed him before saying in a fairly thick German accent, "You won't be able to talk for a while, especially since I injected drain cleaner into your throat. A bit crude, but it ruins the vocal cords fairly quickly. Now, I need to find out what is so special about you that Alucard wouldn't kill you, and how you can heal from a battle with him so quickly. If you don't mind…"  
Without a moment’s hesitation, the man stabbed a needle into Chase’s neck as he began to draw blood from him. Chase yelped at the sudden pinch in his neck as he looked to see his blood fill the vial. He looked up in confusion as he watched the man cap off the vial. Chase turned to bite his hand when the man dared to stroke his cheek.  
"Oh, I do love it when they're feisty," he replied, ignoring Chase's look of disgust. "You're lovely, little friend will be asleep for a little while. Couldn't very well have him interrupting us, now could we? I best be going. My alpha gets upset when I dawdle."  
Alpha? Chase thought as he looked up at the thin fellow curiously; So then, he has someone who is in charge of him, too. He knew that the man must have given him something as he couldn't move a muscle in his body. When he felt a hand rubbing his thigh, he growled at the stranger. The German just laughed and said that he'd be falling asleep soon anyway before he walked out. Chase hated it, but the madman was right. He figured that he must have slipped him a sedative before Chase awoke because Chase was now fighting sleep, and failing.  
When Chase awoke next, he was by himself with a letter from Jack saying that he needed to be somewhere. Chase was left to entertain himself, which was really hard in a place that mortals couldn't even entertain themselves properly. He had committed himself to the droll monotony of the television when Wuya waltzed in. Chase's eyes went wide as she started circling him like one of his cats circled their next meal.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" she droned, "The mighty Chase Young is stuck in a hospital bed. What happened?"  
"Getting my flu shot," Chase replied sarcastically. However, he eyed Wuya warily, knowing that she wasn't there for a friendly chat. He grasped the device Jack had left for him tightly in his hand. It was a panic button that would not only signify Jack that Chase needed help, but would also put alerts all throughout the floor he was on so that the doctors would be able to help him out faster.  
"Poor Chase Young is as weak as a newborn babe," Wuya cooed, rubbing Chase's legs.  
What is with everyone touching me? Chase growled as he eyed Wuya's hands with disgust.  
"You know, there were times I would have loved to have had you in this position," she admitted.  
"I'm sure there was," Chase retorted.  
"The things I could have done, the things I could have shown you," she whispered as she lowered her head a little too close to his abs before she shot up. "However, you scorned me." Chase eyed her nervously as he watched her pick up a pillow. "You know what they say… 'Hell hath no fury…' Well, you know the rest."  
With that, she slammed the pillow over his head. He had pushed the button before focusing his energy on clawing at her wrists. He might not have been able to throw her across the room like he wanted, but if nobody could get to him in time, then he was going to take her with him by slicing her wrists open. He hadn't forgotten what he had done to Jack's hand, so doing worse to her wrists wouldn't be a problem. When the pillow was removed from his face, Chase gasped for air as Jack helped sit him up. The doctors were hauling Wuya out as she fought with them.  
"Chase, are you okay?" Jack almost yelled.  
"I'm fine," Chase breathed out as he leaned against Jack.  
"Here, let me clean you up," Jack replied, before getting up.  
Chase watched as Jack grabbed a few paper towels and wetted them before coming back and wiping the blood off of Chase's hands. After he had cleaned his hands, Jack went about worrying over him with other things. Chase fought with him on whether or not he should take a nap, the latter of which Chase was rooting for. It was when the doctor came in, however, that he lost that battle as he turned to see Jack smirking at him. He resigned himself to his fate as Jack laid him back and tried to get him comfy. Jack looked at him in surprise when he held up the panic button.  
"It worked Jack," Chase said, "One of your inventions saved my life. Be proud of that, you are coming along quite nicely."  
"Thank you," Jack muttered as Chase could see him fighting back tears.  
You are much more delicate than you want people to believe, Chase thought, you’ll never be an _evil_ genius, but you might at least be working your way to being a true genius and that is good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, we are moving along with Chase's story. Just to warn my readers, this is going to be an AU story of Hellsing.


	3. Meeting New People

Chase was sleeping lazily as Jack was off chasing Shen Gong Wu, and Wuya hadn't been foolish enough to rear her ugly head again. He didn't expect Jack anytime soon, especially if he got his butt handed to him like always. It was when he felt something jump onto his bed and delicately step its way to his chest that he was stirred from his sleep to at least allow his other senses to investigate. The creature laid down on his chest and Chase immediately could tell that it wasn't Bean, unless he was using the Moby Morpher, but Chase couldn't feel metal. It was when he heard someone try to quietly walk in that he was on full alert.  
"Severus," she scolded, "how many times do I have to tell you not to bother the patients that are sleeping?"  
She gently scooped up the creature causing it to cry out in indignation, which caught Chase's attention as he gently grasped the feline's paw. The woman holding the black cat stopped as she looked into Chase's eyes. He released the feline as she turned to face him.  
"And what is your name?" he whispered.  
"Selene," she replied.  
"Why do you have a cat in the hospital?" he asked.  
"He's a therapy cat," she answered. "And _you're_ name?"  
"Chase," he responded.  
He could have sworn by the looks of her that she was Katnappé's older sister. However, instead of short, blonde hair, she had red, wavy locks, but the way the red contrasted with her blue eyes. She stared at him incredulously as his eyes wandered down the voluptuous curves of her body, especially those wide hips. Chase brought a hand up and rubbed his face as he thought that he must have been horny if he was focusing on her attractiveness. He wasn't entirely sure if that was it, but something about her, her scent, the air around her, whatever it was, seemed similar to him. If it wasn't for that mysterious factor, he would have smacked that glare off of her face.  
Taking a quick look to be sure the doctors weren't coming, she moved to the foot of his bed, immediately putting him on guard. He watched her as took the clipboard at the end of his bed and skimmed over it. It felt like a hook was tugging at one of his eyebrows as he offered her one of his own incredulous looks. When she put the clipboard back, she looked at him with a sour look on her face.  
"I knew you had the smell of a dead man on you," she said point blank.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he all but yelled.  
"You're supposed to be dead," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "However, you are lying here, healing faster than the average human, might I add."  
"What business is it of yours?"  
"They didn't find the bite mark, did they?"  
"How did you...?"  
"I know many things. You're lucky that his bullet only grazed your leg. I've heard of them blowing legs clean off," she stated.  
Chase gulped at the thought of only having a stump where his healing leg was instead, "I tend to have a lot of good fortune."  
"You don't sound so confident with this one," she mentioned.  
Suddenly, she just decided to leave as she headed to the door, her hips swaying suggestively as she went. The black tom in her hands waved its paw at him as he waved absentmindedly back. A few minutes after Selene had left, Jack came waltzing in with a Wu in hand. He sat next to Chase as he handed over the Wu to him. Chase took it and looked in its direction as his fingers moved deftly over it, but his mind was elsewhere as he thought about what she had said. As he thought about it, he remembered how the sight of the monster, which he now knew as Alucard, had sent him into an attack. How many people out there actually knew this Alucard while he had never even heard of him? Was he pulled into a completely different field that not even he was ready for?  
"Hey Chase?" Jack prodded, pulling Chase from his thoughts. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine," Chase lied, "just thinking. I see that you got the Culver Crystal."  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Jack said excitedly.  
"You know I have no use for Shen Gong Wu," Chase scolded lightly, "but I'm glad to see that you are so excited."  
"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
I must have drastically mellowed out after that last attack, Chase thought as he nodded.

* * *

 

Chase was happy that he was leaving the hospital today. Jack had brought him one of his robes that he would wear when not wearing his armor. He argued with both the doctors and Jack as they tried to make him sit in a wheelchair. He knew that he wasn't getting out fast enough, so he reluctantly consented. Grumpily, he allowed Jack to wheel him toward freedom. He growled impatiently as he waited for Jack to take care of the paperwork of checking him out. He was sure that he was an amusing sight as some of the older women would point at him and giggle. He sat there in the wheelchair with one of his legs crossed over the other at the knee, his foot bobbing, and his arms crossed in front of him. He looked up as this one old woman waddled up to him.  
"They not getting you out of here fast enough, sonny?" she teased.  
Deciding to play along as it did lighten his mood, "How else am I going to watch my shows?"  
She giggled as she continued on her way. Chase was mildly surprised when Jack lightly smacked his shoulder and told him to behave. When did he get so bold? Chase thought as he looked back at him indignantly. Chase huffed as he sat back like a spoiled child not getting his way. He sighed out in exhaustion and relief when he felt his chair being pushed again as his head fell back to see Jack leaning over him.  
"Oh, quit acting like you've never waited on anything in your life," Jack growled.  
"At least the stuff I have waited on benefited me in more than just leaving a place," Chase retorted.  
Chase didn't wait a further moment when they reached the doors as he pushed out of the chair and waltzed out the door. Jack cried out before racing after him. Chase went looking for that monstrosity that Jack called transportation, coming up empty. He paused when he saw Jack leaning against a red Ferrari with a smug look on face. Chase walked over hesitantly as he eyed the vehicle suspiciously.  
"I _borrowed_ it from my dad," Jack boasted shamelessly.  
"You naughty boy," Chase groaned.  
"Oh trust me," Jack said carelessly, "he's going to rip me a new one when he finds out."  
"Well, where do you plan on taking me?" Chase asked, "This beauty won't be able to reach my home."  
"You're not going home," Jack stated, shocking Chase thoroughly, "not yet anyway. Wuya's still out there, and she’s probably with Bean and they probably have your place staked out, waiting to jump you. Also, since you're now without your cat warriors, they have a real advantage."  
Chase growled, "You don't think I could take them?"  
"Not while you are still healing," Jack answered, "besides I have a surprise for you at my place."  
That was enough to at least compel Chase to the car. Damn him, and his dragon curiosity. Chase secretly felt a thrill when Jack sped off to his home, always having a real lust for speed. It did not take long before they had reached Jack's home. Chase followed Jack inside to an empty room and paused as Jack went over to a box and pulled out a blanket. Chase was about to mock him until Jack forced the blanket into his arms. Chase paused when two little liger heads popped out.  
"I went back to your palace to see if any of your cats might have made it," Jack admitted, "I found these guys wandering around looking for food."  
Chase recognized the scent of two of his most faithful warriors and he knew that they recognized his scent off of their parents as they looked up at him in awe. He nuzzled them as they nuzzled him back. At least he had some piece of his beautiful warriors still.  
"I also got all of your soup," Jack stated as Chase continued to nuzzle the cubs, "couldn't let anyone get their hands on it."  
"Thank you Jack," Chase breathed.  
"Well, this can be your room until we know it's safe for you to go back," Jack continued.  
"Again, thank you," Chase sighed.  
"It's nothing," Jack commented. "Hey, can they turn into people like your other cats did?"  
"I don't know," Chase admitted, "I've never had cubs before."  
"You mean there wasn't any spanking the monkey going on?" Jack asked.  
Chase laughed at the terminology used, "Interesting choice of words Spicer, but if there was, they never let on. The males stuck to themselves, and I had only a few females. I only had two of the opposite sex that would mingle together."  
"So, if there was any of that… going on," Jack implored, a little too embarrassed to finish.  
"It would most likely have been in the form of homosexual relations, yes," Chase answered. "Don't think too much about it. It was only recently I had acquired any female warriors. So, the males had developed relationships amongst each other before then."  
Jack nodded his head before he went about showing Chase where he had placed most of his belongings. Chase looked around the room being given to him. It was fairly nice, like staying in a hotel resort. Plus, knowing Spicer, Chase might end up being tended to like he was at one anyway, which slightly annoyed him. He honestly didn't want Spicer worrying about him all the time, he was over 1500 years after all. Walking over to the four poster bed, Chase sat down and watched as Jack was showing him the clothes he had brought from his palace, even spare armor that Chase kept. Jack then walked over to them and scratched one of the cubs behind there ear.  
"What are you going to call them?" he asked, "You never got the chance to learn their names after all."  
"They're twins," Chase replied, "how about Apollo and Artemis?"  
"It works for me," Jack stated, "how do you know they are a boy and girl?"  
"I just do," he commented.  
"Artemis and Apollo," Jack said with a great deal of thought, "welcome to the family."


	4. Cubs in a China Shop, Sort of

Chase slept soundly in the bed Jack gave him to use. Jack's parents were on yet another business trip so it seemed, which meant that Jack wouldn't have to worry about explaining his new friend. Artemis and Apollo were snuggled up next to him; Artemis snuggled under the pit of his arm and Apollo stretched out in between his legs with a paw resting on his healing thigh. Chase actually wondered if it would scar as he thought about Jack having to redress it the other day. The doctors had told him that it might need to be redressed on occasion, but they felt he could tend to it himself quite easily. He hated the sight of the stitches when he had watched Jack clean it carefully as the twins sniffed at it curiously. At first, par Jack's demands surprisingly, Chase didn't sleep with the twins in the bed with him, but after the nightmare that almost had him clawing at the wound had Jack not stopped him, Jack allowed it because it gave him peace. Even though it was just a nightmare, Chase could still see the image of Alucard sticking his long, red tongue into the wound as he pulled at the stitches like pulling the seam from a doll as clear as day. Chase honestly thought it was how the monster looked up at him so casually that haunted him. Chase was roused when someone placed something on his lap, disturbing Apollo in the process. Chase sniffed the air, smelling cinnamon and maple. His mouth watered when he smelled bacon as he stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack smiling at him as he held a fussy Artemis in hand.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast," he stated. "I didn't know what you liked, so I had chef-bot make pancakes with bacon and eggs, sunny-side up."

"It smells good," Chase replied as he sat up to see the meal before him, "and the looks do not disappoint either."

"Then eat up," Jack commented, "I've got to get these two fed." With that, Apollo jumped up and grabbed Jack's leg. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you're my biggest eater."

Chase watched with a smile as Jack carried off Artemis with Apollo hot on his heels. It was nice to know that Jack had taken the care of his cubs seriously when he had told him that he had been fixing them a special mixture of meat and formula. He was surprised when Jack told him how fun it actually was when he gave them an occasional bottle of formula, but when he had given them one himself, he could tell why Jack enjoyed it so much. He bonded with the cubs in a way that he would have never been able to do with his warriors. Looking down at his breakfast, his stomach demanded that he partake in the meal. Slowly, he cut into the pancakes before taking an uncertain bite. Oh, will that chef-bot ever cease to amaze my taste buds? Chase thought as the flavors danced on his tongue. It was one of the few robots that Jack built that Chase actually liked because it lived up to its programming. It wasn't that Jack's robots didn't do what they were programmed to do, it's just that chef-bot did it successfully. Chase ate his breakfast happily and finished about the same time as his cubs as they came trotting up to him, licking their messy chops. Jack followed them in, stopping at the doorway as he looked at Chase, who picked up the cubs.

"Hey, I've got business I've got to tend to," Jack stated, "Since Wuya left, I've had to find other ways of getting along."

"That's fine," Chase said.

"Okay, then ground rules," Jack commented.

"Ground rules?" Chase started.

"One, take it easy, I don't want you getting hurt," Jack began, "two, don't go into my parents' room, and three, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

"Three rules, is that all?" Chase muttered sarcastically.

"I believe that three's enough," Jack admitted, "You're a smart guy, I don't really have to worry about you doing anything stupid. I just set those rules as precautionary measures."

"Alright then," Chase responded, "but must I rest? I am dying of boredom here."

"I never said you had to rest," Jack teased before leaving.

Chase waited until he heard Jack shut the door behind him before he turned to his cubs. "Want to go look around, and go into his parents’ room?" Jack should have known that not giving that ridiculous second rule would have been more effective. Hearing his cubs mew excitedly, he grinned mischievously. "Yeah! Come on, let's go."

Chase got up and made his way out of the spare bedroom, looking this way and that. He had hacked into Jack's mainframe multiple times, and even snuck in to Jack's "evil lair" as that was the most likely place to find him. However, he had never really looked around Jack's home before. Now that Jack had told him not to enter a specific room, he was itching to defy the little upstart. Since he never actually agreed to it Jack couldn't punish him, not that he ever would. He looked around as he followed his cubs down the hallway. The first room he entered he automatically knew was Jack's room. It was a bit more elegant than he would have imagined, but it still screamed Jack. CDs and DVDs littered the bookshelves in there, and clothes were piled around a hamper. Chase looked over at the obviously slept in bed to see a poster of him hanging over the headboard.

"I certainly hope he doesn't do anything questionable while looking at that poster of me," Chase muttered as his cubs mewled. "How did he get such a good shot, though?"

After investigating Jack's room, Chase and his cubs moved on to the next room, which happened to be the master bedroom. It was so droll that Chase couldn't believe that Jack was related to these people. He suspected that the antiques belonged to Jack's mother because he certainly hoped that they did not belong to his father. He was looking at the king size bed that was just too perfect when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Apollo was sniffing at an antique that was out of his reach. As soon as it tilted over and the cub ran for safety, Chase raced over and caught it before it hit the ground. He immediately regretted it when he saw mischief spark in his cubs’ eyes.

"Don't touch anything," he whispered fiercely. Apparently, their parents didn't have time to teach them to obey me, Chase thought in sheer panic as he saw them move to make more antiques fall. Placing the one he had caught on the bed, he raced to catch the antiques that either fell or went flying. He was frustrated that he wasn't at his usual speed, but he'd have to focus on that later. The cubs were getting quicker as he was getting loaded down with antiques because they seemed to be throwing them off of their perches faster than he could get them to the safety of the bed. "No, bad kitties," he whispered frantically, hoping that that would make them stop. However, he wouldn't be so lucky as Apollo saw one particular statuette that he wanted to get to. Artemis just laughed as she tangled up in his legs causing him to worry. Should he save the many antiques still in his hands, or save the one that was placed so high for a reason? Chase was at a loss as he cried out, leaping for the one that Apollo swiped off with his paw. He looked at it with wide eyes as it played in slow motion for him. He had miraculously caught the one as he fell to the floor only to clench at the sound of the many other antiques breaking on the floor. The cubs even knew that the crashing sound was a bad thing as they looked at him uncertainly. Placing the one he had saved in the middle of the bed, he quickly ushered his cubs out and back to the guest room where he crawled into the bed and they quickly took their spots beside him.

He had stayed there for the rest of the day, except for occasional bathroom breaks. He looked at the door out of the corner of his eye when he heard Jack open the door. He shushed the twins as he heard Jack move throughout the house. He figured he must have stopped at his room first as he heard chuckling before he glared at the twins questioningly. He turned his attention back to the door when he heard more footsteps and sat there with anticipation when they paused before moving away from him.

"CHASE!" Jack roared, much to Chase's surprise. The cubs tucked into his lap in fear as he pulled out a scroll and started pretending to read. He had wide eyes when Jack slammed open the door with a mixture of shock and rage on his face as he glared at Chase. "What the hell, man?!"

Instinctively, Chase pointed to the cubs, surprised as the childish words flew out of his mouth, "They did it." They looked up at him and hollered as his gaze shifted from their accusing faces to Jack's enraged one.

“I told you to stay out of my parents' room," Jack roared, "Now, my mother's prized antiques are broken!"

"I saved some of them."

"Some of them, yeah! But what about the ones on the floor in pieces?!"

"Again, they did it."

"They wouldn't have if you hadn't of gone in there!"

"And I wouldn't have gone in there if you hadn't told me 'not to.'"

"Do you realize how childish that reasoning is? And that's coming from ME?!"

Chase stared sourly in front of him as Jack had somehow hit the proverbial nail on the head. He was surprised when Jack sighed, and even more so, when Jack lovingly ran his fingers through his hair. Chase stared up at Jack in confusion as Jack gave Apollo a mild glare as he asked him why he had to tear apart his underwear. Chase looked at Apollo in time to see the cub roll over on his back and wave his paws at Jack, trying to be cute. Chase smiled as he rubbed Apollo's belly while Jack continued to run his fingers through his hair. Suffice to say, Chase had never known this sensation before. Well, that's not entirely true, he received a preview of the sensation when in the few moments of sentiment Dashi had given him a pat on the head, tousled his hair, or ran one swift hand through his bangs. With Jack, the movement was repetitive and loving like a mother's. Chase reluctantly removed the comforter from himself when Jack asked to see how his stitches were holding up. He watched as Jack's fingers moved deftly around the stitches before gently kissing them much like a mother kissing a child's proverbial "owie." Jack looked up at Chase with wide eyes after he realized what he had done, but when Chase didn't do anything, Jack placed a new bandage over them. He said that in a day or two, Chase could start moving around without covering them, saying that air was supposed to help in the healing process, which Chase already knew. Jack had already scheduled an appointment for when Chase would get his stitches removed, which unnerved him greatly, but then he truly had always hated hospitals.

"Jack," Chase muttered, "you're avoiding the fact that you just..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jack cried out really fast as he went into his usual groveling position, "I have a little cousin, okay? It's a force of habit, second nature."

"I already know about your cousin," Chase stated, crossing his arms.

"So, you're not going to pound me into a little puddle?" Jack questioned.

"Do I look like the Xiaolin monks, who get pleasure in beating you?" Chase retorted.

"You have to admit, you can be just as violent," Jack pointed out.

"It's because you either ignore the warnings that you are annoying me, or you get in my way," Chase commented. "I don't do it because I get pleasure from it."

"You're starting to sound like you're getting ready to say 'these so-called Xiaolin monks aren't very hero-like, are they?'" Jack said as he change the pitch of his voice to match a woman's as he tossed in a few air quotes.

"Sounds like you've been talking to someone who feels this way," Chase mentioned.

"Oh yeah," Jack chirped as his whole demeanor got excited, "she's so totally awesome. She hangs out at where I work as she works on stuff. She has even given me great ideas for my robots that I haven't even considered."

"She certainly sounds exciting. Do we have a crush?"

"What?! No! Besides, she'd be more your type of chick."

"And what is my type of chick?"

"Well, she's 21, she knows how to fight, she's very well educated in certain dark matters, some of them she says that I'm too young to know about, and despite how she's sarcastic, she's a very no-nonsense kind of girl."

"And that's _my_ kind of girl?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders before saying, "She might bug you, at first. She doesn't care for cocky guys, the only reason she hangs with me is because she says I'm quirky and need looking after."

Chase smirked, "She's right about the need to be looked after."

"So, how is it I'm looking after you?" Jack replied with his own smirk.

Chase chuckled, "How is it, indeed."


	5. Barista and Yoga

Chase lazily flipped through a magazine as he laid on the hospital bed while the doctor removed the stitches. He smiled as Jack commented on how it looked like his leg was never even ripped open into the hideous gash that it had been. He was getting bored with staying there, though. He was itching to get back onto the battlefield. He was also tired of the nurses that passed by stopping to ogle him as he could feel their heated stares against his back, and the smell of their arousal was starting to get nauseating. Plus, the smell and the response of his own need was creating a dull, throbbing ache that was spreading to his legs now. He was getting annoyed, he was getting very annoyed, and his magazine wasn't entertaining him anymore. Sighing in relief, Chase stood up and pulled up his pants when the doctor said that he was good to go. There was a bored look on his face as he followed Jack out to the car. He was extremely frustrated by the monotony of the week.

He was mildly surprised when Jack took a turn heading to the city, instead of the turn home. He turned to Jack to see a smirk on his face. He smirked back, knowing that Jack was definitely _up_ to something. Waiting to see where they were going, Chase merely sat back and let Jack drive. He was definitely surprised when they pulled up near a café. Chase looked at Jack like he was crazy when he got out of the car and started to walk toward it.

"I thought that you worked on the unsuspecting masses' electronics?" Chase questioned.

"I do, but the customers have been dying down with all these self-help videos," Jack admitted, "so I work as a barista in order to get some extra funds and to kind of get away from the hectic lifestyle of the Wu. You know how Wuya can be."

"So, you expect me to just sit and watch you work?" Chase growled.

"No, look. I know you were getting bored at the house," Jack stated, "so I had chef-bot babysit the twins so that you could get out of the house for a change. Besides, it's an internet café, they have magazines or computers, whichever happens to suit your fancy."

Chase growled as he followed Jack inside only to watch Jack go behind the counter and chat with one of the other baristas. He looked around and saw that a few of the computers were free, but he decided to sit in one of the chairs in the corner near a table loaded down with magazines. He was casually flipping through one that hadn't yet revolted him when he heard someone walk through the door. He wasn't in the least bit interested in looking until he heard Jack excitedly greet them. Lo and behold, who should have entered that café, but Selene, who was now sporting a blue curly bob, instead the red locks that he first saw her with. How many times does she change her hair? He thought as he watched Jack grab her wrist and drag her in his basic direction with her smiling all the way.

"Selene, this is the guy I wanted you to meet," Jack exclaimed, "Selene, meet Chase."

"Oh kitten, we've already met," she said as she looked Chase up and down, "Haven't we, Handsome?"

"Indeed we have," Chase muttered.

"Wait, she was the chick who came visiting that one time," Jack asked.

"Yes," Chase replied.

"Wow, it really is a small world," Jack thought out loud. "Well, you two talk, get to know each other, and I'll go about to work."

"Jack," Selene sighed, "I'm sure that he doesn't want to chat with little, ole me."

"And I'm sure that she has better things to do than talk to me," Chase droned.

Jack pushed Selene gently into the chair next to Chase, "No! I swear that you'll have a good time."

Before Chase could snap at Jack, the youth was waltzing off with a smile on his face. He looked over at Selene, who was completely ignoring him as she pulled out a journal from her bag. He refused to admit that he was intrigued when he saw light sketching on the paper that she flipped to, but damned if he wasn't a bit curious. She pulled out a blue pencil as she began to work. Chase growled as he knew that if he tried to recline or move in any way to see what she was working on, she'd know what he was doing. He highly doubted that she was stupid enough to not know. After all, she knew about the vampire, how would she not know what he was trying there? In a few minutes, Jack came by and offered her a cup of something that she took happily before taking a sip. It didn't escape his notice when she moaned happily after she tasted her beverage.

"Jack, you know _just_ how I like it," she cooed in a way that had Jack blushing.

"Might I ask where is mine?" Chase growled.

Jack began stuttering before Selene interrupted casually, "Did you ask for one?"

"Should I?" Chase retorted.

"Well, considering this is my usual," she countered, "he doesn't have to ask me, but how is he supposed to know what you want considering you haven't ever been in here?"

"What makes you so sure I've never been here?" Chase snapped.

"Jack told me," she chirped smugly, taking a sip of her drink.

Chase glared at her, having no other come back for that. He sat there and pouted angrily as he looked at Jack. Jack shrunk away from him, eyeing him warily. "Tea?" Jack squeaked.

"Please," Chase growled.

"Honestly Honey, I can guarantee you that you'll live longer if you learn to manage that temper," Selene commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

Chase chuckled darkly, "Oh, if only you knew, my dear."

They sat in silence as Chase tried to block her out while Jack worked on his tea. It wasn't easy because something about her scent boggled his mind, it made his mouth water. _What_ was it about her that intrigued him so? No one, but Omi was interesting enough to keep his attention. Jack did only because of his constant antics, and Wuya did because she couldn't be trusted. This girl, however, she was nobody, there was nothing special about her, or was there? He looked over at her and wondered. He knew to never judge a book by its cover, but his first impressions were rarely ever wrong. He growled in frustration as he sunk further in his chair. He'd rather be somewhere where he could start training, so that he could get back onto the battlefield. He was surprised when Selene got up as Jack came over with his tea.

"Sorry love," she began, "I've got my yoga class that I need to get to."

"Oh okay," Jack replied, "see you next time then."

"Yoga?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to start there," Jack stated, "It'd be going easy for you like the doctor said."

"How would I get back?" Chase retorted.

"I can drop you off if you are going to tag along," she said.

"You're going to do it with that on?" Jack asked.

"I've done it before with heavier ones, sweetie," she replied.

Chase took his tea and followed her out after she tousled Jack's hair. He watched her as she walked over to a more eco-friendly car that he never would have suspected. He climbed in the passenger seat as she put up her belongings and set up her music, which was also unexpected. He quietly drank his tea as she took off to her yoga class. He was actually very surprised that Jack didn't get him anything sweet as he always saw Jack touching the sweets. However, his tea was plain instead of sweet, which pleased him as he wasn't really one for sweets. He looked over at the building as Selene began to park.

"Here we are," she chirped as she got out, "my instructor won't mind if you participate in this class, but if you want to continue, you'll need to get signed in."

Chase followed her as they both walked into the classroom that was filled with women. Oh goody, Chase thought, it's going to be just like with the nurses. He looked at them wide-eyed as they all turned to him and blushed before glaring at Selene in jealousy as she talked to the instructor, who was definitely not what he expected. Instead of a woman, it was a man; a butch, hairy one at that. He was tall and grisly as he talked happily to Selene while glancing at him. Chase growled as the instructor muttered something about him to Selene, which resulted in her giggling. Chase glared at the instructor before his gaze followed Selene as she moved to the back of the class and set up her spot. He turned to the instructor, who was walking up to him with a mat.

"So, you're wanting to get moving again?" the instructor asked in a gruff, grisly voice.

"Indeed," Chase growled.

"My name is Fenris, Fenris Dagar," he replied as he held out his hand.

"Chase Young," Chase answered, taking his hand.

They shook each other's hand firmly, trying to see who could squeeze the hardest. Fenris gave him the mat and taunted him to try and keep up. Chase growled as he set up the mat before turning to Selene stretching. He watched out of mild curiosity as she limbered up, and then began to stretch his limbs himself. Feeling his muscles stretch felt nice, especially after a joint or two popped. He couldn't help but sigh happily after that happened before continuing on. He rose lazily into a standing position when Fenris started to instruct his class. Chase went through the motions as Fenris started "limbering" them up. It didn't escape his notice at how he would eye some of the women. When it came to finally doing the yoga itself, it made perfect sense why the class was only women. Fenris would go around, pawing the women as he "instructed" them on how to fully get the benefits of their position. They would giggle when he lightly suggested whether or not it was a good position during sex. Something prickled in Chase when he saw him moving toward Selene.

"Keep walking, Hound dog," she muttered while in downward facing dog as Fenris made sure to move quickly from her.

"How are you holding up, old man?" Fenris teased as he bent down to Chase's level.

"This 'old man' could take you to school, you hound," Chase growled.

Fenris chuckled as he stood straight up, "I doubt that, but you keep on thinking it."

Chase growled as he watched the pig move onto the next woman as she chortled away like the rest of them. He continued with the class, the rest of his joints popping back into place throughout the remainder, grossing some of the women out and surprisingly, pulling a chuckle or two from Selene.

"What's the matter, girls? Never heard a set of old bones getting back to work?" She taunted.

"Why must everyone call me 'old’?” Chase implored.

"Just teasing you, Handsome," Selene replied.

Chase simply grunted in response as the class continued on. Near the end of the class, Chase was intrigued that Fenris had everyone lie down and relax. He hated to admit it, but listening to his voice, Chase had drifted off to an open plain filled with wildflowers. He wandered, his fingers grazing the tops of flowers that grew high. This place was unusual to him, which caused him to speculate if his mind had wandered to an American field. He looked out and saw a little girl with long, wavy hair as bright as the sun. He walked over to her and she turned to face him. She had bright, blue eyes and a small, rotund face as she stared up at him. They simply stared at each other when she gently grasped his hand. He looked down to see her tiny hand wrapped up in his. He looked up in surprise to see a black sky before he heard the girl scream from far away. He looked down and around to find her, but she was nowhere in sight. When he turned toward what looked like a two story house, he saw a massive wolf walking away with the girl in its mouth. It turned to him before running off. He was about to chase after it when he saw a multitude of flaming red eyes looking at him. He gasped as he was surrounded by them when he heard that monstrous chuckle.

"What makes you think you are worthy?" The vampire asked, "The only thing you are worthy of is being eaten!"

Chase screamed as he shot straight up in the class as everyone stared at him. He tried to catch his breath as he tried to make sense of what he just saw. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Fenris looking down at him in concern. He looked over and saw Selene doing the same thing from afar.

"You okay, Chase?" Fenris asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine," Chase breathed. I don't know what I saw, he thought.


	6. Meeting the Parents

Chase couldn't sleep at all that night as he thought about the vision he had. It wasn't like most of his normal visions, which were of the future, but he truly believed it to be of the past. One thing Chase never doubted was when he had a vision. After some thought, he knew that that girl in his vision was Selene, it was painfully obvious. What wasn't obvious was what had happened afterward. He knew it had to be her because of those eyes, but if the wolf took her, then why? Also, why was she still alive? Was she a werewolf herself? That couldn't be, he thought sourly, they all died out or became too animalistic that they are now considered cryptids. Artemis yawned, pulling him from his thoughts as she wrapped her paws around his arm. He smiled at her lovingly, she and her brother had already doubled in size since Jack brought him home from the hospital.

It was then that he started to think about his home. He hoped that Wuya and Hannibal weren't tearing it up too bad. He missed his own bed, but knowing them, he'd probably toss it when he got back. At least he didn't have to worry about them tearing apart his warriors, that monster vampire took care of that. Chase rubbed his face with his free hand as a moan escaped him. His warriors, his beautiful warriors were all dead, slaughtered because of him. That was when he wondered, why had that monster decided to hunt him down? He had never even heard of this monster, and yet he was somehow placed on its radar. That was when he began to suspect. He knew it couldn't have been Jack, Jack wanted to take his place as the Prince of Evil with his own two hands. Wuya, however, she had resources as well as motive, and then there was Bean, their past alone was motive.

Chase grunted as Apollo stretched in his favored spot in between Chase's legs before he wrapped his own paws around Chase's leg. Chase reached down and stroked the cub's head as he muttered about Apollo being such a wiggle worm. He then stared up at the ceiling for a while. What was happening around him, and where did Selene fit in all of this? He knew that he wasn't going to get any answers without some sleep to get him recharged. Reluctantly, he put it from his mind and drifted off to sleep, or at least he tried to. Just as soon as he was on the brink of sleeping, he was disturbed by someone crawling into bed with him. Chase was surprised when he opened his eyes to see Jack snuggling up to him.

When he was about to protest Jack's blatant nature, Jack choked out, "I had a bad dream, and I can't sleep without knowing that you're safe."

Chase looked and could see the trails of tears and decided it would be less of a headache to just leave Jack be. With a mildly aggravated sigh, Chase wrapped his free arm around Jack and tried to go back to sleep.

Chase had slept well into the morning only to awake to a scream and a broom to his face. He growled as he grabbed the broom and snapped it like a twig before the bloody woman could hit him again with it. Jack awoke with a start as Chase and his cubs growled and snarled at the woman still screaming bloody murder. Jack suddenly rushed up to her to calm her until he rushed back to block Chase from view when a man rushed in with a gun in hand.

"Mom, dad, he's a friend of mine," Jack exclaimed.

Chase paused at this as he looked closer at them, despite Jack's albinism, he could see the family resemblance. He was still peeved about the broom, but he knew dealing with Jack's mother the way he wanted to would only upset Jack. He sat back down on the bed as Jack herded his parents out of the room. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Chase slowly stood and followed if only to hear what they were saying about him.

"Jack, why is he here?" Jack's mother whined softly.

Well, now I know where Jack gets it, Chase thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Mom, he needed a place to stay, and someone to keep an eye on him," Jack explained.

 _Excuse_ me? Chase thought.

"He gets the beat down of a lifetime and the people who are supposed to be his colleagues try and kill him when he's recovering, I had to," Jack exclaimed, "No one else would have done it. They would have turned their backs on him, thinking he'd be alright. I didn't want to know that he'd be alright, I wanted to know that he was safe."

"Wouldn't he have been just as safe in his own home?" His mother protested.

"No one knows his home better than he does, but no one would have suspected that he would be here," Jack countered.

Very clever, Jack, Chase thought with a small smile.

"Fine," his father tried to growl in a false bravado. "But if he causes any trouble..."

"Dad, even in his impaired state and with your gun, he could take out you in less than two seconds flat," Jack interrupted. Chase tried not to puff up as he swelled with pride. Never the less, a big smile crept up his face upon hearing this. "Besides, he already sort of destroyed mom's antiques with the help of the twins."

Chase panicked slightly as Jack's mother cried, "My antiques?!"

Chase dashed back to the bedroom as soon as he heard Jack's mother racing to see what had become of her antiques. The twins looked up at him in concern as he grabbed them and started stuffing them under the bed. He could only imagine her wanting their pelts as recompense for her stupid antiques. Apollo fussed as Chase pushed him as far back under the bed as he possibly could. When they were safe, he ordered them to stay and made sure that they knew he meant business. He then tried to casually sit on the bed. Had it just been him who was in trouble, he wouldn't have had a problem, but his cubs were to blame as well and he wasn't going to risk losing them. Chase couldn't help but tense slightly as she screamed. Jack raced in and shielded Chase as his mother came in shrieking about her "beautiful" antiques.

"Mom, please," Jack pleaded, "he didn't do it on purpose now."

"What was he doing in our room?" She roared. Uh oh, Chase thought, I suppose this will be when curiosity kills the cat now.

"He was just exploring the house," Jack explained, "I was at work, so I couldn't give him a proper tour."

"Why are those animals inside my house? They should be in a zoo," she snapped, snapping the last straw.

"My cubs are not going to some zoo!" Chase roared, standing up. "I lost their parents because of the monster that nearly killed me, I'm not losing them, too!"

"Why was he trying to kill you?" She retorted, unimpressed by his temper.

"I don't know!" Chase spat, "Do you think that I'd be here if I knew why he had decided to hunt me down?"

She glowered at him while he glowered right on back. Jack was huddled in between them, trying to figure out whether or not he should move. "He can stay," she growled, much to Jack's _and_ Chase's surprise, "I expect to be paid back in full for the loss of my antiques, but as he didn't destroy my most prized one, I'll be willing to give him room and board until you two figure something out, understand?"

"Thanks mom," Jack cried out as he embraced her. She and Chase just glared at each other dully before she turned and walked out. "That could have gone worse." Jack smiled at Chase sheepishly, trying to improve his mood. Chase just turned to tend to his cubs coming out from under the bed. "Um, maybe Selene would be willing to take you in?"

"No," Chase muttered, "I'm not staying with that woman."

"Why not?" Jack asked, "She can provide you some sort of reprieve. I know that you can only take so much of me."

Chase paused and turned to see Jack rubbing his arm as he looked down. "Jack, if I had wanted a reprieve that bad, do you think I would have stayed when the stitches were taken out?" Jack looked up at him in surprise. "Yes, Jack, no one annoyed me more than you had... Well, Wuya was right up there with you." Jack tried to smile at that as it probably did amuse him some. "However, with this near death experience, I've found you to be a reprieve, a reprieve from my own head. I know that I owe you my life, and I will forever be grateful for that... Even with that whole fiasco with Omi going to the future to get the Sands of Time." Jack blushed at that, but flinched as Chase placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mind staying a little longer if I need to before I am prepared to take back my home." Chase grunted as Jack hit him like a brick wall as he embraced him tightly. Chase was surprised as he looked to see tears weeping out of Jack's eyes as he hugged him. With a heavy sigh and a smile that he struggled to suppress, Chase slowly returned the embrace.

* * *

 

Chase groaned as he washed another dish while Jack's mother, Cindy, was cleaning up the dining room. I am a martial arts master, he griped, and she has me doing menial house chores. Chase had wished that he had taken Jack up on his offer of asking Selene if he could stay with her. At this point, he'd even be willing to storm his home, or stay with the monks. Anything was better than being made to do house chores like some child. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye when she picked up one of the plates he had just cleaned and inspected it.

"These are like new," she exclaimed, "Jackie should bring you over more often." Chase groaned at the thought as Jack whined again about her having Chase Young do his chores. "But Jackie," she whined right back, holding the plate up for him to see, "pretty."

"Honestly, how do you two think I can concentrate with all this _whining_?" Chase growled as he leaned over the sink.

"I'm not whining," Jack snapped.

"A lady does not whine," Cindy calmly protested, "She simply makes her case."

Chase turned and looked her straight in the eye as he said with a sour look, "You both are whining."

"Tom!" She exclaimed.

"What dear?" Jack's father questioned over his paper.

"He keeps saying that I'm whining," she yelled.

"Did you just _tattle_ on me?" Chase snapped.

Chase glared at Jack when he heard a poorly stifled snicker come from him. Jack was busy covering his smile as he tried to stifle more laughter. The twins, on the other hand, were rolling on the floor laughing freely.

A week, _a week_ , he had been doing this. A week, since he had actually met Jack's parents, and he was getting ready to kill someone. After the first day, any time Jack offered for him to come to work with him, he leapt for the opportunity. Anything to avoid having Cindy make him help her with the drapes, or hear Thomas talk about work. He would rather deal with Selene, her smart aleck attitude, and her many colored, stupid wigs. He honestly thought she was bald after all that, but he knew they were wigs after her hair miraculously grew since the short bob he had last seen her with during their first time of yoga. Since then, she had also taken him to a few Tai Chi classes, which he did on a regular basis anyway. Fenris surprisingly taught that class, too, but in that one at least, Chase didn't have to constantly hear him flirting with his students or the ridiculous chortling. The Tai Chi class was in fact, quite regular compared to the yoga class he taught, in which Chase was still the only other guy there. The Tai Chi class had a mixture of students from men to women and from young and old. It was quite refreshing. However, even dealing with Fenris was less torture than dealing with Cindy any time. Granted, she wasn't as annoying as Wuya, she was just as annoying as Jack used to be.

Chase was pulled from his thoughts when Tom spoke, "Jackie, we're going to be heading on another business trip."

"But you just got back," Jack cried.

"I know baby, but business is business," Cindy replied. What the hell kind of excuse is that?! Chase thought.

Jack sighed before asking, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"We don't know for sure, honey," Cindy answered. "But we'll be sure to get you something nice."

"Yeah okay," Jack responded as he tried to put on a brave face for her.

Chase turned back to the sink as he glowered at the empty sink. It made perfect sense now why Jack was always doing what he did. If his mother only knew of the beatings he got from every encounter with the monks, Bean, or even... him. Chase hated to admit it, but Wuya was really the only one who didn't always beat Jack senseless. Well, he could include Master Fung, but Jack didn't always interact with him. Chase sighed as he walked out, his cubs not far behind him. It didn't escape his notice that Jack followed him to the room he was staying in.

"How long before they leave?" Chase muttered.

"Tomorrow," Jack sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Good, then get your things ready," Chase ordered, "I think I'm ready to take my home back, and since you are going to be alone, I think it wouldn't hurt for you to stay at my place until your family comes home."

"You don't have to," Jack objected, "I'm used to being by myself here."

"I don't care," Chase growled, "I don't like it that the only thing you are good at is building robots that have a limited warranty and surprisingly not burning the house down."

"Wait. Are you taking me on as an apprentice?" Jack implored.

"It would seem so," Chase replied, "try not to disappoint me this time."

"I'll go get my Wu," Jack exclaimed happily.

"For right now, grab two," Chase said as he straightened. "I sense that a new Wu is about to reveal itself."

"Okay!" Jack cheered as he went to get his stuff.

Chase knelt down and spoke to his cubs, "Now, I want you two to behave. You still aren't big enough to make such trips with me, but after we get my home, I shall train you to become fighters much like your parents." He smiled as he scratched Artemis behind her ears as they mewed up at him.

* * *

 

Chase tried to ignore the annoyance he felt as Jack kept on talking excitedly about this new Wu that they were getting together. He had a small grin on his face, knowing that he was the cause of Jack's newfound enthusiasm. It wasn't long before he could see the Wu they were after, the Mask of Rio. He told Jack to stay put as he marched up to the Wu after he had seen Wuya and Bean coming from one direction and the Xiaolin monks coming from the other.

"Chase," Wuya cooed in a voice dripping with honey, "since when did you take an interest in Shen Gong Wu."

"Since I've decided that I was getting sick and tired of watching Jack get beaten," Chase responded.

"You're taking Jack on as an apprentice," Wuya chortled, "didn't you learn from the last time?"

"Chase Young, prepare for a..." Omi cried out.

"'Prepare for a humiliating defeat' yes. We have heard this a thousand times," Chase droned, "However, it seems that Jack and I were here first and will be taking home the prize."

Just as Chase grabbed the Mask, someone else grabbed it too as they pulled it toward them. Chase's eyes went wide as he stared at Selene in shock while everyone else wondered who she was. Jack and Chase knew though as they stared at her while she in turn glared at Chase in mild annoyance. Chase was dumbfounded as Raimundo asked what Katnappe's older sister was doing here, which caused her to peek at him from the corner of her eye. The Shen Gong Wu glowed brightly in their hands as everyone waited for the Xiaolin showdown to begin.


	7. Xiaolin Showdown and Quality Time

"So, it seems we are in order for a Xiaolin showdown," Chase commented.

He smirked as Selene seemed to think about it before she said, "How about no?" With that, she punched him causing him to see stars momentarily.

"Selene, I can't believe that you just sucker punched Chase," Jack exclaimed.

"That's not how this works!" Chase roared in her face.

"I like this girl," Hannibal commented, "She’s got spunk."

"Fine then, Handsome," she said unimpressed, "how do you do this?"

"We wager a Shen Gong Wu," Chase said, "but it seems you have none."

"Not so, Handsome," she chirped as she reached to a chain and popped out the Culver Crystal from her breasts.

"Jack!" Chase scolded.

"Sorry, she liked it and you know how I am when it comes to a pretty face," Jack squeaked.

"So, we have our Shen Gong Wu," she muttered, "now what?"

"In order to start the showdown, we say 'Gong yi tanpai,'" Chase explained, "then we duel for the Wu. Normally, first one to get the Wu or last one left standing wins the showdown. Understood?"

"Understood," she replied. "Who sets up the duel?"

"Ladies first," Chase answered, smirking.

"Fine, the challenge is Bear Hunt after Dark," she stated, "last one left standing wins."

"Very well," Chase conceded.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yelled as the scenery changed around them. The trees grew to immense size as the already dark sky turned pitch black. Chase looked around as his eyes adjusted to see in the dark as he saw Selene's silhouette. "Gong yi tanpai!" She took off like a whip to the trees as he waited. He was prepared to attack when he got smacked from behind into the forest ahead. He turned to see a massive grizzly roar at him.

"I thought it was a bear hunt?" He shouted.

"I never said that we were hunting them," she yelled back with a laugh.

Chase chuckled, "Clever girl."

He made sure to keep moving as he looked for the Mask of Rio. He could hear her moving, but couldn't see her. He was fairly impressed to say the least, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. He'd be even more impressed if she could put it to where he didn't hear her. Chase leapt back as another grizzly made a swipe at him. Grabbing its paw, he tossed it into a grizzly that tried to sneak up on him from behind. Dodging left and right as more grizzlies came, Chase leapt to the trees only to be kicked down. He was sure to grab her ankle as he dragged her down with him. He landed in a crouch before she landed on top of him much to his surprise. He grunted as she sighed in surprise while sitting on top of him.

"Do you mind?" Chase growled.

"Not at all," she commented, "you are surprisingly comfy."

"Comfy, huh?" he replied before he rolled them over so that he was straddling her.

"You know, a gentleman would take a lady on a date before straddling her," she stated.

"Is that so?" he responded casually before running his hand through her blonde pixie cut. "So, I take it that this is your real hair?"

"Indeed it is," she answered, rolling them over. "You know, you should wear cheongsams like that one you wore during our last Tai Chi class. They're really sexy on you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rolling them back over. "I never thought you'd be into wearing leather."

"I like the way it hugs." They rolled again. "Didn't use to wear it until after a year or two with Dagar."

"Dude, this is like Xiaolin foreplay," Raimundo said from the stands.

"A little slow if you ask me," Hannibal muttered.

"You and Dagar are an item?" Chase asked, rolling them over and pinning her arms above her head.

"No, why?" She responded as she crossed her legs causing her knee to bump his rear pulling a grunt from him.

"You look like you could do much better than that hairy playboy."

"I could, why? Are you offering?"

Chase chuckled at the thought before he was knocked into a tree. He groaned as he lifted himself up and saw a grizzly lumbering toward him. He got up and chased after Selene, who had bolted after the bear attacked him. Having had enough, he roared as he shifted into his monstrous lizard form. He saw the Wu ahead of him as he was sure she did. He grinned devilishly as he prepared to finish this when he saw her trip. Just as soon as he was over her, she cried out her Wu's name, blinding him. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to get his vision back as he staggered backwards. He grunted from the force as he tripped over a root before a swarm of bears came down on him. He sat there in a daze as Jack raced up to see if he was alright when the showdown was over. Everyone else looked at Selene as she handed Jack back the Reversing Mirror.

"Hey," Raimundo asked, "is she allowed to do that?"

"She won it fair and square," Dojo explained, "if she wants to give it back, she can."

"But to give it back to Jack," Kimiko cringed.

"Hey," Jack whined.

"Honey, Jack has proven himself to be a more decent person than you have," Selene growled, "and he's not a monk."

The monks gawked at her, having never had anyone get onto them for their treatment of Jack before. Raimundo, having none of it, asked, "And who are you? We never knew Katnappe had a sister."

Selene snarled as she grabbed his face and pulled it real close to hers and hissed, "Listen here, you little twerp, I am not that freak's sister. If I was, I would have beaten some sense into her before she let her obsession with cats get to that extreme. The fact that you encouraged it is disturbing enough."

With that, she pushed him back toward his friends. "Well, may we at least have a name of the woman, who defeated Chase?" Wuya asked curiously.

Selene stared her down before muttering, "Selene." She started walking off without another word. Chase stood as he watched her with a growing curiosity. There was something about her, something unique, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He and Jack glanced at each other before glancing back at her as she disappeared over the horizon.

"So, the mighty Chase Young got defeated by a girl," Bean taunted.

"At least the girl I was defeated by was a grown woman," Chase replied calmly.

"Hey," Kimiko whined, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Chase sighed in aggravation before saying, "Come on Spicer, we have my home to get to and put to rights most likely." He closed the space between him and Wuya as he muttered darkly, "So help me, if either you or Bean are there when I get back, you best be prepared not to leave in one piece."

Wuya shrank a little at that as Hannibal simply glared at him. Chase didn't even waste his time with the monks as he levitated away from them with Jack not far behind. He knew that Jack was trying to avoid talking about how the showdown seemed a bit one sided. Chase sighed as he lied that it was simply because he hadn't gotten back into the swing of things that caused him to lose. However, he felt it odd that during the showdown, the bears only focused on him. He played it over in his head as he noticed something that seemed a bit peculiar. No, she couldn't be, Chase thought with intrigue, there’s only one way to find out for sure. He grinned impishly as he already started formulating a plan.

* * *

 

Casually, Chase entered his palace after so long it seemed. To say he was a creature of habit, Chase felt that would be admitting weakness, but it was his weakness none the less. He smiled as the twins entered cautiously before sniffing at the old, but familiar smell. Jack was looking left and right, expecting an ambush. Instead of ambush, they found the place completely trashed.

"I guess Wuya took your threat to heart," Jack commented.

"That has to be the first intelligent thing she has done since I first met her," Chase stated as he walked up to his throne room. To say that he wasn't the least bit pleased with the state that they had left things was an understatement, he was royally pissed. His throne was nothing, but fluff, fabric, and splinters as he groaned before moving to his bedroom. As soon as he entered, he growled before putting his entire bedroom to flame.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You don't want to know," Chase growled as he stormed out. "Come, I need to find a new place to put my bedroom."

Jack looked at the flames before shuddering with an emphasized, "Ew! You don't think that they...?"

"Gah!" Chase exclaimed as he grabbed his head, "I didn't until you mentioned it! The thought of Wuya doing it alone was enough to barely stomach!"

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

"I need to clean my head out now of that image," Chase groaned as he wriggled his finger in his ear.

"How about Selene in a black baby doll teddy?" Jack stated absentmindedly before he sighed contently, "She's going to deck me for that thought, but it'll be worth it."

Chase had indeed pictured it before a red flag went up. "Are you _trying_ to set me up with her?"

"Maybe," Jack replied noncommittally.

"Nice to know I still have a matchmaker after all these years," Chase muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Chase," Jack asked seriously, "have you ever... You know?"

"Had sex?" Chase retorted as he looked over his shoulder to see Jack blush, "One doesn't live as long as I have without at least dipping one's feet in the pool."

"So, you have?" Jack implored.

"Yes," Chase sighed in exasperation.

"What was it like?" Jack questioned in earnest.

"Is my little virgin ready to pop his cherry?" Chase teased.

"Chase," Jack growled, "come on. Seriously."

He's cute when he actually manages to growl, Chase thought with a smirk. "Depending on the partner, it can be alright, or it can be..." With this, he paused as he remembered a few of his most memorable partners as he sighed at the memory of the sensation. "It can be toe curling."

"In a good way or bad?"

"In a _very_ good way."

"So, what's your preference?"

"I don't really have one, I guess you could say. It was mostly people, who were able to leave a good or lasting impression on me."

"So, you've been with a guy before?"

"A few, it's been a long while since a man has left a lasting impression on me."

"How many?"

Chase thought about it for a moment. "Less than a handful."

"So, four or three?"

"Three, would have been five I suppose you could say, but one tried to kill me when he thought he had me in a vulnerable position. The other, well, let's just say that if it wasn't against his religion..." He smirked over his shoulder hoping Jack caught his gist.

"How about women? How many of them?"

Chase paused as he thought about it. He was sure Jack was astounded as he actually started counting on his fingers before waving some off or shuddering at others. Chase had to be honest that there were a few he couldn't remember if he had or not. "Twice that amount, give or take." With that, he continued his search.

"You're not sure?"

"Well, with women, it's not so easy. It was more of an issue for them considering the times and beliefs. There were a few that held promise, but either did something to upset me or they ended up having some disease." Chase shuddered in remembrance of one.

"That's actually a lot less than I would have thought."

"I don't dwell on sex like some people do. If I have a hankering though, I tend to it like one would a craving for food."

"Just tending to your body's needs?"

"Sometimes, there were a very select few I was attached to."

"What happened to them?"

"That monster slaughtered them." There was silence as Jack realized what Chase meant. "Their father was one of them."

"I'm sorry."

Chase smiled bittersweetly. "It's alright, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Despite how bloody their demise was, that monster at least made it quick. If it had been Bean, he would have tortured them to torture me."

To take Chase off the bitter subject, he asked, "How long has it been since you've last...?"

Chase thought about that, too. "I'd say a hundred years or so."

"That long?! But you just said..."

"Let's just say that Guan didn't quite agree when he found out."

"You mean, you and him...?"

"Please, he would have liked to have thought so, but that ship sailed a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another time, I'm afraid."

"Okay, um, Chase, how do you feel about rape?"

Chase stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around shock. "Jack, you're not thinking about..."

"What? No! I'd never, I mean, what if someone was to do that to my little cousin, Megan? Sure, she's annoying, but she's still family."

"Very well," Chase muttered uncertainly as he started looking again. "Rape is about power and control, more often those who rape others do it because they feel a loss of this and assert what they can on others, making them feel at a loss of power and control themselves. Rape is never about sex, I don't care what those punks say who were just 'taking advantage of an opportunity' when they see an unconscious girl who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know what certain rumors about me say, but when a woman told me 'no,' I didn't take any offense and left them be. More often than not, they said 'no' because there was another or it was against their practices."

"Wow, you know, you're actually a very standup guy, Chase."

Chase smiled and stopped as he opened a door to a room that he forgot existed. What he saw, he liked greatly as it was a large room that opened up to a bathroom that he hadn't used since he first made this palace. "Jack," he stated, "I think I found my new master bedroom."

"Cool," Jack exclaims, "now all you need is a bedroom suite to go in it."

"Indeed I do," Chase muttered to himself, "it seems that some shopping is in order. By the way, what brought this topic up?"

Jack squirmed a little bit as he was embarrassed to say, but he did, "Well, I'm sure you already know that I like Kimiko, but I know that she likes Rai. Ashley is cool and all, but Selene is right about her kinks. Plus, she thinks that I'm a twerp."

Chase stopped him by putting a hand to his shoulder, "Jack, you'll find a girl in due time. It's not something you want to rush. Experts aren't all wrong when they talk about chemistry. When you find the right chemical mix, you'll see stars, I promise." Jack smiled at that before he turned and headed back to the throne room where Chase was headed.

Later that night, Chase was lying in his new bed with surprisingly Jack and the twins. He had told Jack to find his own room, which he did, but when it came to going to sleep, Jack refused to sleep in his own bed until he knew that Wuya or Hannibal weren't going to try and smother Chase in his sleep. The twins were crying, which got exponentially louder when they realized that Jack was going to get to sleep with him. He would be damned if he was going to admit that he enjoyed the company, though. He was staring up at his canopy when the ghostly image of one his warriors came before, the very one he mentioned to Jack.

"Diomedes?" He implored.

"Hello, Master Young," he replied.

"Even when I asked you not to, you still called me that," Chase said sadly.

Diomedes gently placed a hand against Chase's cheek as he stated, "And I shall do so until your last breath. Do not mourn for us, Master. You knew that we would gladly give our lives for you."

"I didn't think it would be so soon," Chase admitted bitterly as tears actually escaped his eyes.

"Nor I," Diomedes replied solemnly. "Don't cry, you know I never could take it when you cried."

Chase laughed lightly, "I was crying the first time we met."

"Having lost someone dear to you then, too. I did everything in my power to make you laugh or smile."

"And all you did was piss me off."

Diomedes chuckled, "Indeed, but it led to the start of an interesting relationship." Chase smiled at the memory. "There's that smile." Diomedes then looked to his cubs and placed a kiss on their heads before coming back to Chase. "Promise me that you will take good care of them and keep them safe."

"I promise," Chase choked out. Diomedes then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Chase's lips before he backed away and started to fade. "No, please don't leave Diomedes."

"I'll always be watching over you, my master."

With that, he disappeared leaving Chase with Jack and the twins, who were still sleeping soundly. Chase's lip trembled as he fought back tears. It was times like these that he felt the loneliness that came with immortality. It was then he wondered, if he felt this lonely, how alone did the vampire feel? Chase knew that the woman who was his master was a mortal, and that she would only be around for so long. How many masters might he have already gone through? Chase sighed before he pulled Jack a little closer to him and rested his cheek against the crown of Jack's head. I might have lost my warriors and companions, he thought sadly, but I'm not alone, Jack has always seen to that. He smiled softly at that thought as he drifted to sleep.


	8. Let's Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the other party in this game of chess.

Selene had not appeared to any more showdowns for a while as Chase began to train Jack. It was slow, but Jack was at least taking it seriously this time around. Chase, having wanted to remind the monks and Wuya of their place, had won every showdown, occasionally with Jack's help. Having no use for the Wu himself, Chase let Jack use them as a crutch, for the mean time. It was while they were training that Jack brought up Selene.

"I haven't seen Selene in a while," Jack stated as he stretched.

"Oh?" Chase implored noncommittally.

"These German weirdos then showed up and started asking me about her," he answered.

This peeked Chase's interest as he asked, "What did they look like?"

"One was a real tall guy, who didn't say much," Jack explained, "the other was some kid with a Nazi hat on." Chase hummed to himself as he thought about it from his lofty position. "Did you think it was odd that she kicked your butt while you've been kicking everyone else's?"

"What did you see?" Chase asked as he wrung his hands in frustration.

"Those grizzlies kept going after you," Jack pointed out.

"Was there anything odd about Selene?" Chase redirected.

"Well, when I took a look and it looked like her eyes were glowing like yours do," Jack replied, "I thought it was just a trick of the eye."

"It might have, but I saw it, too," Chase responded.

"Why do you think she only showed up for the Mask of Rio and not any other Wu?" Jack questioned.

"I think she is picking her Wu for something in particular," Chase mentioned, "She _did,_ after all, give you back the Reversing Mirror."

"She kept the Culver Crystal," Jack pointed out.

"Probably for the same reason she used it against me," Chase pointed back. "You saw how she had blinded me with it."

"So, you think she might show up sooner or later?" Jack implored.

"I do," Chase admitted before changing the subject, "I want to go out. How about you?"

"You're going to end training, early?" Jack exclaimed as Chase leapt down from his perch, "Yeah sure, I mean, I know you. You'll have me make it up later, but yeah, I could get out for a while."

Chase chuckled as he ruffled Jack's hair before leaning down to the twins, who had doubled in size since the showdown with Selene, "Promise to keep everything under control until we get back?" They growled excitedly in response to his question, pulling a smile from Chase. "Good, if that evil red headed lady or someone who smells like dirt and poultry comes by, even if they look like me, eat them." Apollo licked his chops at that, as his appetite had tripled with his size. Chase rubbed their heads before getting up to change into his more casual clothes. He couldn't quite explain it, but after the attack, he would get stir crazy. That hadn't happened in a long while, not since he had traveled the world. He had no interest to go traveling now, but a trip to another country to get fresh air would definitely get his mind off it.

A while later, he and Jack were window shopping through a mall in America. Chase groaned as it was Jack's idea. He never really cared for malls, but he was willing to tolerate it as it amused Jack greatly. They saw Katnappé a little while ago as she was shopping with her friends, an odd collection if you asked him. At this rate, he was hoping to avoid seeing the monks, but even they would be better than Wuya or Bean. He was waltzing along with Jack not far behind when someone grabbed him by his collar.

"Where is she?" This tall brute growled.

"And who might you be?" Chase asked, unimpressed.

"I'll be asking the questions," he snapped.

"And I won't be answering these questions," Chase replied.

"Sebastian! Put him down!" Fenris yelled, gently forcing him to put Chase down. "If Selene knew you were trying to manhandle Mr. Young, she would bludgeon you."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sebastian grumbled.

"I could still call you 'Bastion... Basty-wasty,'" Fenris egged on. "Ooh, Bast, that sexy cat goddess that you keep comparing Selene to."

Sebastian growled in Fenris's face as Fenris just smirked, egging him further on. Jack was hiding behind Chase, peeking out at the two giants. Chase just growled as he glared dully at them while they squabbled like children.

"If you two are done, what are you going on about?" Chase asked dully.

"Oh, Bastion is just getting antsy because of how long Selene's been under the radar," Fenris explained.

"This characteristic of her?" Chase implored.

"Kind of," Fenris stated.

"And it just so happened that she went under the radar after her last meeting with you!" Sebastian roared. "In fact, you have too much of her scent on you for my taste."

"Is that so?" Chase asked like it was the most casual thing in the world, even though he terribly wanted to put the buffoon in his place.

"Selene told us of your showdown," Fenris commented as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Um, am I missing something?" Jack interrupted.

"No," Chase growled, "they are simply reading too much into it."

"Ah, come on," Fenris chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Chase, "lighten up my friend, you take yourself too seriously."

"Is that so?" Chase droned.

"What brings you out here in this social structure? You're more of a reclusive kind of guy, aren't you?" Fenris asked.

"I suppose you could say that I was getting cabin fever," Chase admitted.

They both grunted in understanding. After a little more chatter, the two left them be and they continued on their way. Chase could tell that the wheels were turning in Jack's head as he waited for Jack to boldly ask the question on his mind.

"Shouldn't we concerned that Selene is missing?" He asked.

Not quite the question I was expecting, Chase thought as he replied, "She's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine."

"Do you really believe that Chase?" Jack implored. "If those two giants are concerned, why shouldn't we be?"

"And what do you want me to do? Send out a search party? With what?" Chase snapped. "I'm not going to wander around looking for some girl, who I barely know."

Jack sighed as he refused to continue to argue. Chase knew that they weren't through with the topic, but he wasn't going to budge on his position. Selene was a grown woman, and he wasn't going to worry about things that happened all the time in life. He was only mildly upset because then the few questions he had wouldn't be answered, but he could live with that, they didn't have any impact on him anyway. He bristled when someone had dared to cat call him, but it wasn't just that someone did, it was who.

"Raimundo, do you have a death wish?" Jack asked.

"Not my fault your sensei looks like a girl from the back," the monk replied.

Chase growled as he refused to turn to face them. Omi actually added a nail to the coffin himself when he said, "Feminine though he may be, Chase Young is still a formidable warrior."

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed, " _I'm_ feminine, Chase is anything but."

"Still, you have to admit, that outfit hides those muscles well enough to give him a slightly feminine appearance," Kimiko stated, "It's surprisingly alluring."

Chase, tired of the conversation, turned and snapped at the monks, "If we are through discussing how feminine I am or not, would you mind explaining what you are doing here? In case you haven't noticed, I don't go to any showdowns without my proper attire."

Clay replied, "Pardon about yer appearance and all, but we're not here for a showdown either."

Raimundo interrupted, "Yeah, some punk sent us an invitation to a throw down and after doing a little more research, we found out that it's considered the big leagues."

Chase retorted, "I take it Kimiko did that research, and I don't believe it is very monk-like to answer to an invitation of a 'throw down' if you will."

"We're not answering it," Kimiko explained, "Master Fung told us to investigate it because of those who disappear after answering such invitations."

This peaked Chase's interest as he replied, "Maybe I shall go with you and investigate myself."

"I wouldn't do that, Chase," Fenris interrupted, "you're still not ready for those kind of fights, and neither are you kids."

"Who are you?" The monks asked.

"What makes you think I'm not ready, Fenris?" Chase growled.

"These aren't just two guys going to scrap," Fenris explained.

"These are two beasts being put in a cage," Sebastian concurred, "they have to be part of the supernatural world in some way in order to be invited. The only reason you probably haven't been is because of your battle with Alucard."

"How do you know him?" Chase exclaimed.

"It’s complicated," Fenris replied, "anyway, for your own good, all of you stay away from those fights."

Chase watched them as they walked away while the wheels in his head continued turning. More questions had appeared that he wouldn't leave unanswered, he couldn't. He looked at Jack as Jack at first looked up at him in confusion before smiling as he recognized the look on Chase's face. Chase then turned toward the monks as they were busy arguing.

"If it will help you decide, I intend to check out these fights as well," Chase stated.

"Whoa, really?" Raimundo implored, "You're not worried about getting your butt kicked again?"

Chase decked him, sending him into the wall across the hall as the other customers in the mall separated and watched him. Chase growled as he cracked his knuckles, "If anyone's butt will be getting kicked, it will be yours. I have no intention of fighting, only observing."

Later that evening, Chase was dressed in full armor and waiting to meet the monks before they went to the site designated. Jack was nervous as he waited alongside Chase as they waited. When the monks finally arrived, they made their way to a construction site that was abandoned until the next work day. There was already a crowd forming. Chase took them all in as did the monks, Jack, on the other hand, took in the environment. There were all sorts of people there, and Chase could see that there was something odd about all of them. He knelt down next to Dojo, who cowered briefly.

"Dojo, tell me, what do you see when you look at these people?" Chase asked.

Dojo then looked around before replying, "A bunch of misfits that..." Before he could finish his wise crack, Dojo paused and looked again. "There's something off about all of them, something that makes them similar to you. I can't pin my finger on it, though."

"Thank you, that's exactly what I needed to know," Chase said before standing.

"What are you getting at?" Raimundo implored.

"Yea, everyone here don' look off," Clay stated.

"Look again monks," Chase replied.

"Chase is right," Jack concurred, "you've got people in suits mixed with punks dressed up not too differently from how I do. There are artsy fartsy standing next to imperialists. These people don't mix, and yet they all are getting along like it's a family reunion."

The monks gawked at Jack while Chase looked at him proudly. "Good eye Spicer," he commended.

Jack smiled at the praise but turned when an ominous hush came over the crowd as a small group of men walked to the center. Chase stared in mild confusion as a woman, who looked no older than Selene walked out. She was indeed an odd sight, but only because of the fact that she looked like she didn't belong to such a group. Her long, ebony hair slicked back with one curl hanging in her face, how her glasses sat on her button nose, the suit that hugged her petite frame, it didn't fit with the others. However, when Chase saw the swastika hanging from her neck and the rifle hanging casually on her shoulder, he knew that she wasn't some damsel to be trifled with.

"Welcome everyone, we're so happy you could join us for these tryouts," she exclaimed joyously.

"Tryouts?" Clay muttered.

"The Major is looking for some new blood in his army, and we're giving you the opportunity. Isn't that great?" She continued as some of the crowd cheered. "To join us is very simple, all you have to do is defeat the opponent we set you up against."

"Sounds too easy," Chase muttered, "They're not saying something."

"So, I'm not the only one sensing a 'set up' as doll face so poignantly put it?" Dojo asked as he scratched his chin.

They waited and watched as the first opponent walked up. It was some kid dressed like a skater with flaming red hair spiked in a Mohawk while the sides of his head were shaved. Seemed a little mellow for this kind of thing to Chase, but he knew looks could always be deceiving. From behind the group of Nazi enthusiasts, a soldier walked out and shed his coat. They're not enthusiasts, Chase thought in shock, they're the real deal. Chase stared at those red eyes and fangs on the soldier as well as the swastika tattooed on his person as he trembled slightly. Alucard's flaming red eyes and dagger like fangs haunting his train of thought. Everyone watched as the kid slammed the soldier into the ground, causing the woman to cheerfully welcome him into their group. The next one wasn't so lucky when the crowd screamed in horror as Chase shielded both Jack's and Omi's eyes when the soldier ripped the throat out of the poor soul who had sauntered up cockily. He turned and saw that Clay had Kimiko's eyes shielded as well as he forced her face to his chest, although at the way she clung to him, it wasn't so much forced. The next candidate was a stocky fellow, who ripped off the soldier's head, supposedly in an attempt to avenge the last challenger. Chase's eyes went wide as Raimundo walked up.

"That fool is going to get himself killed," he growled as he grabbed Raimundo's collar and tossed him back to his friends, who grabbed him frantically.

"My, someone is eager for his trial," the woman exclaimed.

"Please, he couldn't even stand up against Doc," some boy laughed.

Chase growled as he glared at the child he assumed was the very one Jack had mentioned while the rest of the Nazis laughed. "If that is so then maybe our good doctor would be willing to test our next contender?"

"Why not?" that familiar German accent came from inside the Nazi group as they parted to reveal the same man, who stole a vial of his blood while he was recovering in the hospital. Chase was at a complete loss of what to do. He wanted to protect his reputation, but at the same time, he didn't want to be made a spectacle of. Either way, it looked like he would have no choice in the matter.


	9. Slammed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see where Selene starts fitting in in all of this.

Chase stared at the man, unsure of whether to be insulted when he had taken off his bloody lab coat and revealed his tiny frame, or intrigued as to what power he might have had for them to think he was a match for Chase Young. Either way, he was about to find out as the doctor got into a fighting stance. Chase's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw how unnatural the pose was for the doctor, like he had never fought in his life. To fight him would be an insult, but to back down now would be read as weakness, and that was something he couldn't allow. Begrudgingly, Chase got into his own fighting stance as he debated his next move. It was made for him when his rival disappeared and reappeared in a split second in front of him, a trail of white following. Chase dodged as Doc ran his fist into the very ground he was standing on. Chase could see he wasn't really built for fighting as he shook off the blow, also noticing how his broken hand was instantly healing.

He's not human, Chase thought as he quickly calculated a plan. However, he was left on the defensive as he kept dodging Doc's attacks no matter awkward they might have been. Chase mildly panicked as Doc had obviously lost his temper as Chase was left staring down the maw of a pissed off wolf that towered over him. Taking advantage of Chase's shock, Doc grabbed him and shook him much like a toy before throwing him into a metal beam.

"Chase!" Jack screamed, "Get up! Run!"

Unfortunately, Chase's senses were momentarily stunted as he tried to see straight as well as sit up. When his vision began to focus, he gasped as Doc grabbed his leg and started smacking him across the ground before throwing him into a beam across the courtyard. Chase gasped and gagged as he coughed up blood as his eyes watered from the throbbing in his head. He knew he couldn't take much more of this as he struggled to stand. He was sure that he looked pathetic as he could hear the Nazi group laughing.

What is wrong with you? A voice screamed in his head, You're the legendary Chase Young! You're supposed to be the greatest warrior there ever was! How can you not even hold your own against a hound who doesn't even know how to fight?

"I've allowed myself to become complacent," Chase answered, "I've become too cocky and haven't trained properly."

And now you're about to be doggie kibble, the voice replied. I bet you never figured that you'd die this way.

"I'm not going to die," Chase growled.

He cried out in shock when Doc grabbed him again for a repeat. When Chase hit another beam, he choked as he struggled to right himself. He looked over to see Doc coming for him again until someone took him out from above. He could hear the dog whine inside the cloud of dirt that formed. When it cleared, Selene was kneeling over the neck of a submissive Doc, who proceeded to whine. He turned slightly to see another soldier charged her. He was surprised when she deflected his attack with a mere kick to his chin, making him land in a submissive position himself. She stood there glaring at them as they refused to move.

"The warrior is mine," she roared, "Stay away!"

With that, she marched over to Chase while the other soldier checked on the doctor. Chase had managed to get himself in a sitting position as she knelt down next to him, scolding him for being so foolish. He simply laughed it off as best as he could. Jack raced up to him, asking him a hundred questions a second until Chase calmly said that he was fine.

"Well, what a pretty, little liar you've gotten, Selene," the woman cheered as she walked up.

"He certainly is, isn't he Rip?" Selene commented, "Why are you doing this here? Doesn't the major have enough soldiers?"

"He's looking for some new blood," Rip replied, "after all the soldiers we had lost those years ago. You remember, right?"

"I do," Selene muttered.

"We'll leave your little soldier be," Rip stated as she turned to leave, "Auf wiedersehen!"

Selene didn't bother to reply as she hooked an arm under Chase's and helped him to his feet. Jack got his other side as they escorted him out. The Xiaolin monks followed them all the way back to his palace as Jack guided her to Chase's bedroom. Carefully, they tucked him into bed and Selene actually managed to keep the twins from jumping onto the bed.

"You're going to want to keep an eye on him," she stated, "I guarantee you that he has swelling going on in that thick skull, but I know that he'll fight you tooth and nail if you try and take him back to the hospital." Clever girl, Chase thought as he simply laid there, too sore to move. “Also, you might want to increase your cubs' diet to a full grown feline's because they'll get violent if you don't."

"I know how to take care of my cubs," Chase muttered.

"I'm sure," Selene replied.

"Where have you been Selene?" Jack implored in earnest.

"Away," she simply stated, "don't worry, I'll be around now."

Chase didn't know how long he had slept, only remembering brief moments of consciousness when Jack fed him his soup, but when he had finally awoken, he felt the desperate need for a bath. Slowly and stiffly, he got up and removed his clothing as he made his way to the bath. He was methodical in his choice of oils and salts that he placed in the bath before he sat on a stool with a wash cloth and a bar of soap. Scrubbing himself down, Chase worked every bit of grime off of himself before rinsing himself off. It was then he dipped himself into the tub with a much contented sigh. He reclined, allowing his body to soak in the scented, hot water. After a while of blissful nothingness, his mind wandered back to the fight. He growled at his own weakness, before he began to wonder. If the doctor was a beta, and Alucard was a servant, how could they be so powerful? They were younger than he was by far, but outranked him in skills that he hadn't even considered. Then he began to wonder if being subjected to someone was what made them so powerful. Would he become more powerful if he, and he shuddered at the thought, allowed himself to be lowered to the status of a servant?

Before Chase could think any further on this, he was pulled from his thoughts by noise that seemed odd. Great, Chase thought sourly as he pulled himself from the tub, Jack has finally killed himself. Chase wrapped a robe around himself as he followed the noise to Jack’s bedroom? Chase paused as he smelled something peculiar before he thought, He didn’t. Knocking on the door, Chase put on his best glare when he heard shushing and rummaging before the door opened and Jack was standing there in his pajama bottoms, looking a little frazzled.

“Hi Chase” he tried to say innocently.

“Who do you have in there, Jack?” Chase purred teasingly with a smirk.

“Oh well,” Jack stuttered until Le Mime looked over his shoulder at Chase with a lazy grin.

Chase’s eyes went a little wide as he debated being amused by Jack’s face or insulted that Le Mime would walk up to him so boldly. He waited as Jack tried to push Le Mime back inside before the fellow finally went. Chase looked at a rather sheepish Jack as he cocked an eyebrow.

“I must say that I am surprised,” Chase admitted.

“Hey, I still like girls,” Jack replied, “but I was thinking about what you said about chemistry, and Le Mime and I actually have really good chemistry. So, when I was out one day, I saw him and we got to ‘talking’ and one thing lead to another, and …”

“Mm hmm, just do me one favor," Chase muttered.

"Sure," Jack replied.

"Make sure next time he reveals himself to me, he does so clothed," Chase growled, "I refuse to be treated in such a familiar way."

Jack blushed as he nodded before Chase walked away, a smirk back on his face. Chase chuckled on his way back to his room only to stop and look at his cubs. They had grown even more since he last saw them. They were as big as their father now as they sauntered up to him. He stood there as they sniffed at him with a small smile on his face. It tickled as they licked up the water dripping down his legs and when they rubbed their heads against him, reaffirming their relationship. He rubbed them affectionately behind their ears. He looked in their eyes, and noticed something different about them from their parents, it was like looking the eyes of a person. He could see they were thinking and processing things as quickly as he was, and much quicker than their parents could, which said a lot. He began to truly wonder how intelligent they really were.

"They'll be twice as smart as their parents were, and three times as deadly," Selene stated.

Chase looked at her in mild surprise, "How did you get in?"

"Jack gave me a key," she responded.

Chase sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Of course he did."

"You're an idiot, challenging a werewolf after you almost got killed by a vampire?" Selene snapped.

"I didn't know he was a werewolf," Chase replied, "I thought that they had all died out."

"They hadn't," she answered.

"Are _you_ one?" Chase spat.

"No," she said sadly, "I'm much worse than that."

"You don't act like it," he countered.

"I try," she admitted. "Anyway, I only came to see if you were awake, I'll take my leave now."

"See you at the next showdown," Chase muttered, watching as she smiled over her shoulder at him. He stayed in his throne room as he began to go through his own training exercises as he continued to think hard about what he was thinking about before Selene had showed. As he continued to train, the more he thought the doctor and Alucard, and the more he began to wonder about what would happen if he had allowed some form of restriction. It was laughable, how could being prisoner to answering to someone else make one more powerful? That shouldn't even be possible, and yet, they had both defeated him without even breaking a sweat. As he continued to think about it, he grew angrier and angrier. It shouldn't be possible, not in the slightest. He almost didn't even notice when Jack was escorting Le Mime out. He didn't stop training as Jack walked up to him.

"When did you give Selene a key to my home?" Chase growled.

"The second day that you didn't wake up," Jack replied.

"Second day? How long was I asleep?" Chase implored.

"Well, excluding the days I was able to feed you, about a week," Jack answered.

Chase absorbed that as he continued to train before he came to a conclusion. "Come Jack, there is something that we must discuss." With that, he walked deeper into his palace as Jack and his cubs followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea hit me one day after watching Xiaolin Chronicles. I must say it is nothing compared to Xiaolin Showdown, but I love Chase nonetheless. However, watching him in this new rendition and comparing him to other characters that I love, I thought, he's kind of pathetic. It feels blasphemous saying that, but it's kind of hard not to think that since I'll never actually see him go up against Alucard. This story starts when Chase makes the misfortune of entering a fight with my favorite vampire.
> 
> Depending on how this chapter is accepted will decide if I post the rest of the chapters that I have.


End file.
